Bipolar Day
by dattebayo4321
Summary: From a depressing to a loud, obnoxious, yet still fun day, Utau finally finds her other "heart"...And the man saying that he knows everything about "l'amour" helps. In a weird way. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Rated T, people. Kutau.


**Heeeeeey fanfiction readers! :) It's Dattebayo4321, back up and -sort of- running -for my life-! LOL. So...uh...let's do this! The idea of this Fanfiction came to me because of ,well, I don't know. .w. Yeah, don't question with it. Just read. I hope you people like it. cx It's probably going to be VERY OOC...OTL  
**

_Title: Bipolar Day  
Anime/Manga/Game: Shugo Chara!  
Main Character: Utau, Kukai  
Pairings: One Sided IkutoXUtau, Kutau  
Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! is owned by Peach-Pit only. I am simply making a fan fiction using a few characters from their story. I vow that I will not make any money off of this- not like anyone can, anyway. Any mentions from any other companies are also not owned by me. ; u ;  
_

* * *

The miss entered the cafe and smiled at one of the waitresses. She sat down at one of the tables in the corner, took out a small notebook, and began writing.

* * *

Though I was happy for him, I never felt happy for myself. It was wonderful to see him happy around Amu because something about her just makes everything feel better. I know that she will make him eternally happy, but I can't help but feel a slight tug at my heart, knowing that I've never really made him smile like that after everything happened.

Yes, I am happy for them...but maybe just knowing that he was never mine and he'll never be mine is the thing that is making me unhappy. This is one of the curses to being siblings - romantic love will almost always be one-sided, and can never be returned.

Is it because I used to love him so much that makes me feel empty inside? Or is it the fact that I feel unimportant to him now? Scratch that...we're siblings, I _am _important... aren't I? Who knows? When did this all start happening again? Oh, yes... when Easter officially launched their plan to look for the embryo.

Maybe it really took effect when he showed up at the park that one day, right after Amu stood up to me, and tag-teamed with Eru. Though it seemed like I was angry at her after what he said, I think it was just jealousy. Up to this day, I still haven't a clue. _"I won't lose to you!" _I had said, but in the end, I did lose, in my mind at least. I guess to the Guardians, there wasn't even a real competition to begin with.

I was wrong about everything; I was so ignorant about what was happening around me. _"Ikuto's issues have nothing to do with you!" _I remember saying to Amu- but his issues had everything to do with her - she was the one who had saved him.

My name is Hoshina Utau...the one and only.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out to her. Utau looked up, only to see Kukai. "I'm here to focus."

"Focus on what?" Utau didn't reply. She looked back down, and closed the notebook. Loneliness as well as sadness lingered in her eyes. Kukai noticed this, and scratched his head in frustration. _"How am I going to make her feel better?" _He wondered. "Hey, Utau..." He started off. Utau looked back up at him again, and asked meekly, "Yes?"

"Would you...like to go..." Kukai paused. He was a bit nervous- scratch that. He was very nervous. "...on a trip to the new amusement park?" Utau was surprised. "Err, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Kukai said quickly. She smiled genuinely at him. "I'd love to go." The boy grinned widely at that. He took her hand, and ran out of the cafe. Luckily, Utau was able to grab her notebook.

A few turns here and there, and after a couple of minutes, the two made it to the Amusement Park. They were the 100th group to buy tickets, so instead of paying for an all-day pass, they each received one for free. "Luck is on our side today, Utau!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau nodded in glee. "Let's go on the 'Downpour'!" Kukai suggested. "The what?"

"The Downpour. It's one of the rides. Duh."

"Oh...How do you expect me to know that?"

"Cause...uh...you're Utau..?" He replied dumbly.

"I am busy most of the time, so I wouldn't know this." She snapped. Kukai smiled on the inside; she was getting better already. On the outside, however, he smirked at her.

"Well, I'm oh-so-sorry, _my lady. _I didn't _know _that you _of all people _wouldn't know that the Downpour is."

"Huh, well I at least know what Vocaloid is, _Ramen-boy._" Utau twirled a medium-length piece of hair with her fingers. She mirrored his original look, for he started to blush in embarrassment and attempted to look angry.

"At least I don't mega fan girl after something that's-" His sentence was cut off. "Boy I swear, if the next words that come out of your mouth are 'not real', I will make sure that you and all the other people who think alike will realize that their music IS real and that you were a complete idiot for even thinking of them not BEING REAL LADY I MEAN COME ON REALLY HOW ARE THEY NOT REAL? ARE YOU GOING CRAZY OR SOMETHING?" By this point, Kukai was being held up by his shirt, and the duo were attracting a crowd. _"Did she just call me a LADY?"_ Kukai questioned to himself.

Within the crowd, there were several conversations. "Mommy, what are they doing?" A little boy asked. His mother replied, "Oh, why, they are showing affection to each other sweetie." "Your mother is right, son. That's how we used to be." His father added in. They were in earshot, so Utau's and Kukai's head went snapping towards the family. At the same time, they said -while blushing, I must say-, "N-nonono, it's not like that...You've got it all wrong."

"Hmm, I think not. You see, when we were your age," The mother started, "We acted the same way." The father laughed. "Ah, those were good times."

"Well? What happened?" Utau asked. She questioned if this situation was common. "Well, how should I say this. It was the magic." The mother stated. "Magic?" Kukai repeated. "Yes, the magic, boy. I remember being held by the ankle by her, and next thing you know, we were hugging on a bench, watching the sunset." The parents smiled at each other. Utau giggled at the first part, it seemed like such a...bipolar moment. "Wow...you've been together ever since?" Kukai asked them, surprised at the long relationship. "Yes. We are like- what is that old saying; ah, yes- magnets. Opposites attract, of course." The mother replied. Her son giggled, but his loud grumble interrupted him. "Ah, it seems as if we must go. Well then, adieu, you two!" The father said.

"That was..." Utau trailed off. "...Informative..?" Kukai nodded, not focused. "Wait, why did we even argue on the first place?"

"It was because you thought that I knew everything."

"But it's because you ARE Utau!"

Their argument had returned. After about 10 minutes into the argument, a blonde man came up to them. "I know zat you two are in_ l'amour_, but maybe you should release your sexual tension at home."

"Sexual...tension...?" Kukai repeated slowly. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN LIKE THAT, AND WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT WE ARE A COUPLE?" Oh my, the Utau bomb has officially set off. "Miss, I know _everything _about _l'amour,_ I'm Francis, that's why. What you two have is sexual tension, so you two must ease it off, so you can get cozy with each other." The blonde man, Francis, replied. **{1}**

"Do you want your guts ripped out? I will gladly do it." Utau said mercilessly. Kukai sweat dropped at her actions, while Francis paled. "Uh, well, would you look at the time? It seems as if I must go! Ohohohon...Oh, and boy. Don't get such tacky clothes. You won't be able to attract any ladies."

"TACKY? THESE ARE NOT TACKY YOU FOOL."

"I'm French, with Italian cousins, boy. That gives all the explanation you need for me to say that your clothes are tac-"**{2}** The French man dodged an 'army' of rocks thrown by Utau. When the man was finally away from the two, Kukai apologized.

"I'm sorry Utau...I didn't know that weird people would be able to come to this place..." Utau's face softened, and she smiled. In a low voice, she replied, "Don't worry. It's not your fault...thank you for bringing me here. I knew that if I stayed in the cafe, I would have broken down into tears. Instead, here I am, having so much fun. Sorry if I've been edgy to you today." She hugged him. Kukai smiled back, and returned the embrace. They looked into each others eyes. Their faces inched closer, slowly...

...

..

.

"YES, MAKE THE MOVES AND EXPLORE THE WORLD OF L'AMOUR. RELEASE ALL OF ZAT SEXUAL TENSION." Oh goodness. Sir a-la-Frenchie was back. "Hey, Kukai?" Utau whispered. "Hmm?"

"Would you like to kick some French ass today?" Both of them smirked. He replied, "Gladly." They stopped the embrace, turned towards the French man, and together, chased him.

.

..

...

That was the last time that the new couple had seen him, for he had gone somewhere...very...mysterious. And that mysterious place is called the bathroom stall.

* * *

**So um, how did you like it? 8D;; -smacked- I KNOW THAT I AM TERRIBLE FOR MAKING THE TWO SO OUT OF CHARACTER. ; A ; But seriously, I could imagine this happening for some reason. LOL. So anyways.**

**{1}- The reason why this was in the story after I finished one of the sentences was because this was making a reference to Francis Bonnefoy, also known as France, from APH -Axis Powers Hetalia-. xD I didn't want to make this a "crossover" fic though, because it's not like he played a major role. He was there for entertainment only. Ahaha, if you haven't watched APH yet, then you should because then you'll fully understand the joke...thingy I put in here. If you have, well then, what would be this story's awesomeness rating be? 1 being the lowest, and Prussia being the highest you can go. :) LOL. Nothing will ever be as awesome as Prussia/Gil, though...maybe Gilbird. Yep. |**

**{2} The Italian cousins part refers to the Italian twins/ the Vargas twins. Ya know. Feli/N. Italy and Lovi/Romano/S. Italy. Yeeeep. c:**

**So like any other Fan Fiction writer, please read and review~! o u o  
**


End file.
